The War
"The War" was a social experiment conducted by the Crows Crows Crows developers. There were two teams, The Pink team and The Green Team, who were fighting for The Magpie Collection. This social experiment was conducted to see whether or not people would be able to put aside their differences in order to unite against other people. People just had to pick a either Pink or Green. The experiment was successful, in fact, it was so successful that the two opposing forces even adopted different political systems, with the green team adopting a more communistic orientation, and pink team going full pyramid scheme. Pink Team M''ore information at The Pink Team'' The Pink Team is the opposite of the Green Team. The folk on the Pink Team had various ideas of what to do, including making Fedorpig their leader, attempting to coax people into joining Pink Team, and even making their own response to The Magpie Collection, known as The Pink Collection. They received the password to The Magpie Collection Green Team M''ore information ''at The Green Team The Green Team is the opposite of the Pink Team. The folk on the Green Team had various ideas of what to do, however they did not choose a leader (although they did however opt to make Craft the first meal in case our rations ran out, which I guess is pretty similar). They did spread propaganda, and also generally just yelled at the Pink Team. They received the username to The Magpie Collection. The Actual Experiment "The War" was a social experiment meant to see what would happen if two different forces were pitted at each other. Said forces were The Pink team and The Green Team. The experiment ran from Monday the 11th February 2018 to Thursday the 15th February 2018. It ended with the Crows Crows Crows team messaging the both private HQ chats that they team had one, and giving them half of the info needed to gain access to The Magpie Collection. After being given this information, the true experiment unfolded. This being whether or not it was possible for two forces, who up until this point had been enemies, could unite in order to gain access to something truly extraordinary. Propaganda As previously mentioned, the war was filled with propaganda from both Pink and Green. Under here there will be a short summary of each sides use of said propaganda Pink Team The Pink Team used a number of different ways of propaganda including The Pink Collection, this has since then turned out to be something that's actually said to be released. This will happen on the 28th of Febuary 2018. They have also been known to send subliminal messages such as this one: "fedorpig'': ''Pink is my little sister's favorite color. Not even kidding. It's typical, but true. JOIN PINK FOR HER" Green Team The Green Team mainly just shittalked Pink, but they did make this website: https://greengreengreen.team/ that, and they claimed to be supporters of Swampy Cornelius, which they were. And they also said they were completely green and never harmed the environment. One of the ways they shittalked The Pink Team was by claiming that Pink Team were pigs, hence the color-choice.